


movie night

by sparkling_r3njun



Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, M/M, Omega Huang Ren Jun, alpha! wong lucas, stressed over uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_r3njun/pseuds/sparkling_r3njun
Summary: renjun is cockwarming yukhei. he's just sitting there, his flushed face buried in yukhei's chest while they watch netflix but the only thing renjun can focus on is how the thick cock twitches inside of him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Bottom Renjun One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597522
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyumyungho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyumyungho/gifts).



> this is for you luren shippers

Renjun got home before Yukhei having his classes end early that day. Yukhei was still at work. Renjun set his backpack on the desk in his bedroom. He grabbed a pair of black cotton booty shorts and wondered into Yukhei's bedroom to steal a sweatshirt. 

He grabbed one and walked into the bathroom, stripped off his school clothes and waited for the shower to heat up. He stepped in, cleaning with strawberry and vanilla-scented wash. 

He got out, dried off before brushing his teeth. The pulled the shorts on without underwear, and then the sweatshirt that covered the shorts completely. Renjun walked into the living room and sighed as he sat down. He pulled his laptop off the coffee table, and onto his lap. 

He opened it and created a new doc and started researching his paper. He threw his head back on the couch and let out a prolonged sigh. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at the bright screen. He checked the time and saw it was quarter to nine. 

Yukhei should be home by now. Renjun let out a loud sigh and shut his laptop. Plunging himself into semi-darkness. Frustrated tears pushed forward and he let out a loud sob. Sobs racked his body as he sobbed. Everything was so stressful, he had a total of like 5 reports due by the end of the week and they were all assigned in the same two days. 

Along with school he still had his job that he needed to go to. He didn't want to have to quit it and not be able to help Yukhei pay for everything. He cried until nothing came out. His phone lit up next to him and showed that Lucas texted him. He saw it was quarter after nine, he cried for almost half an hour. 

He opened the message and it said that he was about a minute away. Renjun whipped the remaining tears away and tried to make it look like he hadn't been crying but it didn't really work. He stood up and turned the living room light on so he wasn't just sitting in the dark when Yukhei got home.

He sat back down, turning the TV on and scrolling through Netflix to find something to watch. The door to the apartment opened and Lucas's strong scent filled Renjun's nostrils, calming him down. 

Lucas looked over at him worried, as the apartment was filled with the scent of a distressed omega."Baby what wrong, "Yukhei asked dropping his briefcase. He must have changed at work because he was no longer in his suit. 

"I have so much school work and it's stressing me out, and I still have to go to work, all while having 5 reports due by midnight on Saturday, "Renjun said taking in a long breath.

Lucas moved over to him and sat next to the small boy. He pulled Renjun onto his lap and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Renjun's next. Renjun took a long breath and took in the pheromones Yukhei was letting out and calmed. His heart rate slowed and he let Yukhei hold him.

"Do you wanna cockwarm, that always makes you happy, "Yukhei asked, breath fanning on Renjun's neck. Renjun only nodded, feeling himself start to leak slick already. Lucas moved Renjun off his lap and pushed his sweatpants and underwear down. He jerked it a few times before it was fully hard, Renjun's want evident in the pheromones he was releasing.

Yukhei grabbed Renjun again, manhandling him slightly before he slipped Renjun's shorts off, smirking slightly as he saw that was all the younger was wearing. He plunged two fingers into the slick covered hole, Renjun stretching easily around his fingers. He added a third one before pulling them out. He whipped them on a tissue he grabbed from the coffee table. He moved Renjun above his cock alining it with the dripping hole.

Renjun let out a loud moan as Yuhkei pushed into his stretched hole. He wiggled on Yukhei's lap a little bit before burying his face in the older's chest. The TV show they were watching turned on and Renjun could tell that Yukhei wasn't even worried about where his dick was. 

Renjun tried to watch the show but kept getting distracted as Yukhei's cock twitched in him, his cheeks flushed bright red and his small hands clutched onto Lucas's shoulders.

Lucas moved under him slightly, causing his cock to hit that specific bundle of nerves. Renjun threw a hand over his mouth as he moaned, tears brimming at the pleasure. 

Lucas looked at Renjun and noticed the tears in the corn of Renjun's eyes, "What's wrong baby," Lucas asked the younger. 

"mhmm," was all Renjun said as Lucas moved to sit up straight. The tears spilled over as Renjun bit his hand to stop the moans from spilling over. Lucas kissed the tears as they rolled down the younger's face.

"Come on baby," Lucas said while rubbing the small of Renjun's back. Renjun could hardly make out the older's words, only hearing the deep voice that spoke them. He felt his own cock twitch as he buried his head into the crook of Lucas's neck, smelling the older's strong scent. Renjun let out a whimper, and finally the clueless noticed the pheromones Renjun was releasing.

Renjun whimpered as Lucas's cock twitched in him. It was so big, so thick. His mind was swimming, nothing would focus. Lucas smirked at Renjun's red face, as the younger tried to move, but his hands were holding him firmly in place.

"What do you want baby," Lucas asked, close to Renjun's ear, warm breath fanning across the younger's face sending shivers running down his back.

"Y-y-you," Renjun whimpered into Lucas's neck. Lucas's hands moved from Renjun's hips to his ass. His large hands cupped the plush skin. He pulled out slowly, but not all the way. Renjun felt everything, the way Lucas teased him, the head of his cock rubbing against the younger's velvet walls. 

Lucas thrusted back in hard and fast. Renjun let out a long loud moan followed by a whimper as Lucas didn't thrust up again. 

"H-hyung, "Renjun's voice shook, "please," he begged. 

"Please what, "Lucas asked smirking. 

"Please move, "Renjun begged as he pulled his head from the crook of Yukhei's neck. He looked at the older with big pleading eyes, tears building at the corners. 

"Anything for you baby," Lucas said and started to thrust put. He pulled out and slammed back in, fucking into the younger as if his life depended on it. 

Renjun screamed in pleasure, arms wrapped around Yukhei's wide shoulders. Lucas constantly slammed into Renjun's prostate, which had to younger choking on his own moans. 

The knot in the bottom of Renjun's stomach got tighter and tighter before, with another blow to that sensitive spot, he released thick white cum. His silent moan leaving behind pants as Yukhei continued to fuck up into his ass. Renjun gripped at Yukhei's shoulders nails digging into the older's shoulders as he abused Renjun's prostate. 

With a few more rolls of his hips, Lucas released with Renjun following quickly after, the pleasure of being filled with Lucas's knot, throwing him over the edge. Lucas thrusted in a few more times riding off his high. Renjun panted into Lucas's neck, he didn't pull off of the older's cock, but rather, head clearer now sat happily on it. He continued cockwarming Lucas till the older picked him up walking them to the bathroom. 

Maybe they participated in a second round, before their shower, bodies wet from the hot water falling on them.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll write the shower scener if you guys want  
> pls leave requests i'm begging you guys


End file.
